Sagitta fati
by littlemisslyss
Summary: Lacerta Malfoy, daughter of Scorpious Malfoy, comes across a magic bow with an intriguing past.
1. Chapter 1

Lacerta Malfoy, was shopping for a wand. She didn't want just any old wand however, she wanted one to make all her peers jealous at hogwarts in the upcoming year.  
"Father! There it is!" She said pulling her father(Scorpious Malfoy) in the direction of ollivanders. They entered the dusty old shop, to find Ollivander jr. Organizing the wands.  
"Hello sir, my daughter is purchasing a wand for the first time." Scorpious greeted the elderly shopkeeper. Lacerta gave Ollivander jr a toothy grin. He nervously smiled back and led her to the spot where he usually fits young wizards for their wands.  
"Try this." He said handing her an ordinary looking wand  
"Veela hair and holly" he said.  
Lacerta shook the wand furiously, yet nothing happened. The shopkeeper snatched the wand out of her hand.  
"Dear, please try not to shake our wands." He said putting the wand back in its box. He grumbled and went to the back to look for another wand. Lacerta saw a magnificent bow on top of one of the wand shelves. She pushed one of the moving ladders toward the shelf that had the bow. Lacerta carefully climbed up the ladder, grasped the bow and climbed back down. She looked around for her father but he was nowhere in sight.  
'He must have went off to buy my books, a real shame he has to miss his daughter do magic for the first time.' She thought.  
Lacerta looked at the magnificent bow in her hand. It looked to be a recurve bow, similar to the ones muggles used when hunting in the forest near Malfoy Manor. The bow was carved out of a dark colored wood, patterned with silver motifs on the tips. Enscribed near the black handle, in silver lettering, were the words "Argentum Sagitta". She looked up from the bow to find Ollivander jr still looking for a wand for her. She drew the bowstring and aimed the bow to a shelf near him and murmured "Argentum Sagitta"...  
Nothing happened.  
"Maybe I said it too quietly." Lacerta whispered.  
"ARGENTUM SAGITTA!" Her voice boomed. A glittering silver arrow appeared in the bowstring. Lacerta let the arrow go, making a loud wood splitting noise, alarming the shopkeeper. He spun around and ran to the surprised girl.  
"What are doing? Trying to destroy my shop? Why I oughta-" but he stopped, staring at the bow like it was some kind of murderer.  
"That bow... Merlin's beard, no one dares go near that damned thing. Do you even know who that belonged to?"  
"N-no sir" Lacerta stuttered.  
"Take it. That's it. That's your wand. You can take it for free, I need that out if my shop. If you plan on keeping that cursed thing, remember the name Hortensia Hollingberry." The old man had a crazed look in his eye. Lacerta shrugged, took the bow, and began walking over to florish and blotts.


	2. Lacerta does a butt thing

Chapter 2  
A/N hey fartlickers guess who's back.  
Lacerta stepped into the bookstore, breathing in the scent of books. She decided that instead of getting school supplies, she would investigate this "Hortensia Hollingberry". She approached the saleswoman who gave her a doting smile .  
"What can I help you with dearie?" The older woman asked looking down at Lacerta.  
Tucking a stray blonde hair that had fallen out of one of her twin braids, she gave the salesperson an angelic-esque grin and said.  
"Do you know anything about Hortensia Hollingberry?" Lacerta asked.  
The shopkeeper suddenly got a look of nervousness, and then went to the back. She came back with a thick black book.  
"This was her journal, I advise you to take great care of it. Take it. Please. The sooner the Ministry is unsuspecting of me being in possession of this the better." She whispered.  
"Tuck that into your robes dear, the... Bow too, you don't want to scare any future friends do we?" The shopkeeper gave Lacerta a nervous smile.  
Lacerta was confused. What was it with everyone and this "Hortensia Hollingberry" anyway? Was she a famous death eater like her grandfather? Or did she dabble in the dark arts? Either way, she was intrigued.  
After getting her school supplies and arriving at the manor, Lacerta ran to an abandoned wing of the mansion to practice in secret. She decided to begin with the first spell she learned. Lacerta drew the bowstring back and said loudly:  
"ARGENTUM SAGITTA!"  
Once again, the silver arrow appeared and pierced one of the marble walls. Lacerta decided to begin her secret studies. She opened up the large book.  
Entry 1. July 12  
I began drafting some new spells today. It's been a good life since I left the Ministry. I have a broad range if creative ideas and those buffoons were trying to hole me up in some kind if box.  
Sagitta ignis- this one was a cool fire arrow thing. Should have shot this one near the minister's head.  
Venatione Sagitta- a steel arrow that never misses.  
Sagitta puritatis- an arrow that can purify the mind and soul of any witch or wizard.  
Sagitta vulnerans- Incredibly sharp arrow.  
Sagitta infinitatem- a bombardment of arrows. Hard to stop though. I'll come up with a counter curse later...  
Aurum Sagitta- another combat arrow... Tacky.  
Lacerta decided to try using the Sagitta puritatis spell on one if the mentally unstable house elfs; ¥oung mone¥$$$  
¥oung mone¥$$$ was wandering the halls muttering about a "platinum record" and "bitches and hoes up on me like titans up on wall Maria" whatever that was...  
Pulling back the bowstring and aiming at the oblivious house elf, Lacerta yelled.  
"SAGITTA PURITATIS!"


End file.
